


Woodash and Iron and Leather [PODFIC]

by Zanship



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Large Cock, Look just witcher senses in general really, M/M, Mutual Admiration, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Podfic, Scent Kink, Scenting, Sex, Size Kink, boys being dumb and fancying each other, oh and, then sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanship/pseuds/Zanship
Relationships: Geralt/Yennefer, Jaskier/Geralt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurloz38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurloz38/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Woodash and iron and leather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114921) by [iffervescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffervescent/pseuds/iffervescent). 



Thanks to Kurloz for suggesting I read more Witcher fic and thanks to LokelaniRose for writing something fun!!! Only two parts.

[Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Woodash-and-Iron-and-Leather%3A-Part-1-id1214541-id295520262?country=us)

As always you can message me on Tumblr if you want the mp3 files!


	2. Chapter 2

And because I already have them, have both chapters at once!

[Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Woodash-and-Iron-and-Leather%3A-Part-2-id1214541-id295520373?country=us)


End file.
